La Llave, El Enmascarado y El Trío Metálico
by Chess Steam
Summary: Luego que un agujero negro absorbe a Sora y los demás, llegan al mundo de los Pokemon, dónde junto a Gold, Silver y Crystal combaten a un viejo enemigo del trío metálico. Reto del foro de DexHolders.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadores (Que tengo prisa por subir y no me acuerdo quienes son~ xD)

Este es un reto ¡Crossover! Del Grupo de DexHolders.

Info extra en mi perfil :D

¡Sin más, espero les guste!

* * *

**La llave, el enmascarado y el trío metálico.**

¿Cuándo las aventuras parecen ser más oscuras de lo que realmente deberían ser? ¿Cuándo un ser tan peligroso como el dios del inframundo pide a un mortal ayuda? Esas podían ser las preguntas del muchacho que se encontraba en aquel salón con una decoración griega, ante él, un sujeto de piel azulada con dientes afilados y en vez de cabello una llama azul se encontraba prendida sobre su cabeza, simplemente, hilarante. –Oye chico ¿Me estás escuchando? Porque entiendo todo eso de que el cosmos y el infinito te han otorgado un poder más allá que controla a los heartless y bla, bla, bla… si, todas esas cosas que Maléfica ha dicho que puedes lograr con todo eso.- Así es, delante de aquel muchacho se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Hades, y se encontraba conversando con Riku, el protegido de la bruja Maléfica, tenían negocios pendientes cuando de pronto…

De las mismas sombras, Maléfica, aparecía y ante su aparición, el de azulada piel mostró un rostro de repulsión, para luego sonreír, mostrando su afilada dentadura. Entonces la bruja alzó su mano derecha y una ruptura en el aire se formó, y ahí podía verse el infinito, el cosmos… mejor conocido como el espacio entre los mundos. Ante ellos aparecía una apertura que no conocían, una que jamás habían visto los tres individuos ahí presentes -¿Sabes que es esa ruptura?- Preguntó la malvada hechicera al inmortal delante de ella –Es uno de esos agujeros de gusanos que utilizan para transportarse a otros planos donde diversos mundos existen. Pero para serte sincero… ese es nuevo, jamás lo había visto en mí, incontable e inmortal, vida- Se expresó el eterno, con su cinismo natural.

También Riku parecía maravillado ante tal suceso extraño, y eso les entregaba su oportunidad maestra –Entonces. ¿Será que ahí se encuentra un mundo donde podría encontrar la clave para abrir la puerta? O quizá… otra princesa- mencionaba el muchacho con cierta emoción, cuando un sujeto de bigote delgado y largo hacía su aparición en aquel lugar, con un garfio en su mano y su enorme nariz, observó y escuchó las palabras del muchacho. –Imposible, a menos que fuesen más de siete- mencionaba, pero una cosa sabían, un lugar donde los Heartless podrían aparecer sin problema alguno. –Capitán Garfio- Habló la hechicera dirigiéndose al recién llegado, el cual simplemente le observó -¿Por qué no escolta al muchacho? Seguro querrá ver por sí mismo el mundo al que ese lugar apertura- El pirata le vio por un segundo, pero luego comprendió todo.

Aquella reunión pasaría desapercibida por los héroes de los mundos, quienes viajaban en su nave inter espacial conocida como Gummy, conducida por un par de ardillas, en la cual viajaban un muchacho de castaño cabello, portador de una mágica llave. Junto al valeroso joven, un pato mago y un perro en armadura y con escudo se encontraban en dirección a algún lado desconocido, pues viajaban por el espacio con una misión importante. Repentinamente el interior de la nave comenzó a sonar una alarma y luces rojas se hacían presente desde el interior de la nave. -¿Qué está sucediendo?- Fue la pregunta que aquel muchacho soltó mientras cubría sus oídos por el sonido de aquella alarma.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Gritó Donald, el mago, quien con su peculiar voz la hizo llegar al par de ardillas que se encontraban en la nave. – ¡Hay algo que nos está jalando con fuerza!- Respondió con un grito una de las ardillas, la que mejor se le comprendía al hablar. Mientras tanto ambas corrían de un lado a otro buscando lograr evitar ser succionados por aquella fuerza, cosa que no lograron pues al final fueron succionados por una fuerza impresionante, algo que jamás les había sucedido en sus viajes hasta ese momento.

La nave voló a un nuevo lugar, luego de aquel estrepitoso viaje por el ciberespacio, también unas cuantas vueltas y un accidentado desenlace donde dentro de la nave todo era un desastre, nuestro héroes se encontraron flotando delante de un nuevo mundo, uno al cual no habían viajado antes ni tampoco se encontraba en sus mapas de navegación. -¿Qué clase de mundo es ese?- Preguntó Sora con mucha curiosidad, mientras que Donald y Goofy se incorporaban nuevamente tras aquel accidentado viaje, entonces el mago preguntó a sus navegantes –Chip, Dale. ¿Tienen idea de donde estamos?- pero las ardillas seguían haciendo arreglos internos hasta que pudieron observar el planeta por las pantallas y luego de negar con movimientos de cabeza, se comunicaron con el trío –No tenemos ni idea, es un mundo que no salen en los mapas de navegación y no hay nada de información extra del lugar.

Todo parecía indicar que el trío descendería a un mundo nuevo, uno en el cual nunca habían estado, pero no eran los únicos que iban arribando en aquel lugar, un barco pirata sobrevolaba la zona aledaña al mismo y luego, el Capitán Garfio se acercaba a cubierta para observar el nuevo mundo que aún no había recibido a los Heartless, a su lado Riku también hacía su aparición. –Hasta aquí llega el viaje, puedes desembarcar cuando quieras- Las palabras del pirata se dirigían al muchacho ahí presente para luego irse de regreso a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras sí.

Ahora, todo, absolutamente todo quedaba a discreción del muchacho a bordo de aquel barco pirata, a la vez que desconocía que al otro lado, sin tener una visión de ellos, una nave se encontraba pensando en si debían o no descender. Al final, todos sabemos lo que iba a suceder, un descenso se iba a realizar, claro está, en ese mundo habían otros sucesos que se estaban dando, por ello, ingresamos a lo que sucede en aquel impresionante mundo.

Podemos comenzar mencionando que era temprano en la mañana, el trío que se encargará de aparecer en esta historia hacía sus cosas, cada quien haciendo lo que debía hacer. Comenzando por un pelirrojo que se encontraba caminando por algún lugar del Monte Plateado, no era una simple caminata, sino que sus compañeros estaban rastreando algo, sobre todo aquel cuervo de sombrero de bruja, Murkrow, quien sobrevolaba los cielos ¿Qué buscaba? Era algo que sólo él sabría declarar. Poco tiempo paso para que el ave volara en su dirección y descendiera con algo brillante en su pico, lo tomó con su diestra y lo observó detenidamente, era algo extraño, algo que no había observado antes, así que lo guardó en su bolsillo y emprendió su camino.

Por otro lado, el de ojos dorados se encontraba junto a una persona con quien realmente se desesperaba –Entonces ¿Por qué estoy acá tan temprano?- Preguntaba mientras daba un largo bostezo, con ambas manos tras su nuca, avanzaba al lado de aquella muchacha de rosada apariencia, o quizá era su cabello que mostraba mayor cantidad de influencia rosa, independientemente de ello, Gold caminaba al lado de Whitney al gimnasio que esta poseía. Al llegar podría observar a Morty, Falkner, Bugsy y Jasmine esperándole –Vaya ¿A qué se debe esta reunión? ¿Algún tipo de fiesta?- Hablaría de nueva cuenta el azabache, a lo que los demás simplemente lo negarían con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Como sabrás- Comenzó Morty –Los pasados sucesos dejaron a la fuerza de líderes de gimnasio con un miembro menos en sus filas, Pryce era el líder del gimnasio en Mahogany, así que…- Explicaba el experto en fantasmas cuando Gold, con un ademán que parece, se incorporó en la conversación –No digan más, ya entiendo lo que sucede, pero no sé qué pensar, pero…- Quiso seguir pero fue señalado por Whitney -¡No tan rápido pervertido!- le frenó en seco quien fuese, como en varias ocasiones, su guía –No pensábamos en ti, sino que, como Crys está ocupada con el Prof. Elm, quizá sabrías donde se encuentra Silver- Interrumpió Falkner de modo que todo estuviese claro, y el de orbes doradas no se hiciera a la idea que lo estaban eligiendo a él para tal puesto, cosa que ya lo había pensado.

-¿Quieren decir que la única razón por la que me llamaron era para saber el paradero de Silver?- Todos afirmaron ante la pregunta del azabache -¿Eso quiere decir que lo prefieren más a él que a mí?- y todos afirmaron nuevamente -¡No sé dónde demonios se ha metido!- Finalizó y suspiró con cansancio, pero luego de eso, volvió a hablar –Ni tampoco tengo idea si pronto se dejará ver de nuevo, pero sí puedo decir que soy más capaz que él, pronto se darán cuenta de eso- Finalizó y dio media vuelta para salir del gimnasio. Iba saliendo del mismo cuando se topó con alguien, o más bien chocó con este y cayó al suelo –Pe… ¡Pero porqué diablos no te fijas!- Parecía molesto y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que se trataba del pelirrojo del cual hablaba –Antes que nada… deberías mirar siempre al frente cuando sales de un lugar- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie, a lo que el azabache le imitó para limpiar seguidamente sus ropas.

-A todo esto. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el de dorada mirada.

-Venía a buscarte-

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Momento ¿Me buscabas?-

-Llamé al laboratorio y le pregunté a Crystal. Y te buscaba porque encontré algo extraño, y quizá podrías saber que es… o a lo mejor te parezca conocido- Mencionó Silver mientras saca de sus ropas un objeto, el cual, al abrir su palma le mostró a Gold, este le vio sin comprender nada hasta que luego fue juntando los recuerdos hasta darse cuenta –Espera… ¿No es esa la pluma plateada que tenía Yellow en su sombrero cuando seguí al enmascarado del equipo Rocket? Claro que, tenía mejor pinta en aquella ocasión –Mencionó y luego observó al pelirrojo quien afirmaba con su cabeza -¿Y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó Gold observando a su compañero. Al pelirrojo le dieron ganas de darle algún golpe a su amigo, pero detuvo su impulso a golpearlo.

-¿No recuerdas donde…?- Mencionaba pero no pudo finalizar, pues de pronto tuvo que reaccionar a un sonido extraño detrás de él, al observar lo que había ahí, se pudieron observar un grupo extraño de sombras pequeñas y un tanto redondeadas pero no por ello daba a que ambos chicos se confiasen en aquel momento, y no es que hubiesen hecho más que aparecer ambos, pero parecía ser que había algo en el aire que a ambos les generó desconfianza. –Silver ¿Qué son esas cosas?- Preguntó Gold mientras tomaba una de sus pokebolas y el taco de billar que solía siempre andar consigo –No tengo la menor idea, nunca había visto algo como eso antes- Dio su respuesta prontamente el pelirrojo mientras también se preparaba con una pokebola en su mano.

Para complicar las cosas, un sujeto hacía su aparición delante de ambos, una sombra del pasado, aquel hombre enmascarado se acercaba por delante de ambos, la expresión que ambos pusieron debió haber sido de película, sencillamente no creían lo que sus ojos veían, aquel hombre con esa mascara, y además de la "R" en su traje, un nuevo símbolo muy extraño también adornaba sus ropas, un corazón cruzado por las diagonales, como si fuese una "x" en su interior. Un simple movimiento de su mano y arrojó dos pokebolas, delante de ellos aparecieron dos pokemon extraños, es decir, era un Piloswine y un Dewgong, pero estos poseían rasgos nada comunes, poseían muchas zonas negras, como las cosas pequeñas que habían aparecido delante de ellos -¿Qué les pasa a esos pokemon?- Preguntó Gold, pues conociendo los pokemon como lo hacía él, esos dos poseían características que él jamás había visto.

Hubo una señal del enmascarado, sin voz ni nada, y ambos pokemon lanzaron rayo de hielo donde los dos se encontraban, obligándoles a saltar, los rayos impactaron en la puerta del gimnasio detrás de ellos congelándola al instante. –Estuvo cerca- Mencionó Gold mientras se incorporaba y sabía quién podía serle de utilidad en ese momento, por lo que alzó la pokebola al aire y generó un lanzamiento con su taco de billar para que la bola tomara altura -¡Explotaro!- Gritó rápidamente mientras el pokemon de fuego hacía su aparición con sus llamas ya encendidas, mientras que Feraligatr aparecía a su lado expulsando un potente chorro de agua de su boca, mientras que Typlosion hacía lo mismo pero era una poderosa llamarada la que hacía su aparición.

Ambas impactaron en sus oponentes pero pareció inútil, para sorpresa de ambos. Simplemente habían retrocedido por el impacto, pero parecían estar sin ningún daño importante. Las otras sombras solo observaban mientras medio se movían en el mismo lugar, como danzando y esperando, la puerta del gimnasio congelada en su totalidad, seguramente los líderes intentarían salir, pero aquella gruesa capa de hielo no se los dejaría fácil. ¿Qué podían hacer ambos Dex Holders?

En el momento menos pensado cayeron relámpagos del cielo, los cuales impactaron sobre las sombras que ahí estaban, hubo una ligera conmoción y aquel enmascarado se distrajo, era el momento indicado para hacerlo, ambos se vieron sabiendo de antemano que era la oportunidad. Dieron la orden, entonces las llamas y el agua se dejaron ver con mucha fuerza, nuevamente impactando a ambos sombríos pokemons, pero lanzándolos con fuerza sobre el enmascarado, arrojándolo hacia atrás. La caída del hombre con máscara sonó bastante fuerte contra el suelo, pero se levantó como si nada hubo ocurrido, pero sacó sus pokebolas y regresó a ambos sombríos pokemons, para luego sacar a una nueva pokebola y la arrojó al cielo sobre él, era un electrode, pero poseía las mismas características de ambos, el cual, yendo en caída explotó levantando una inmensa cantidad de humo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Fue la pregunta que salió de la nada mientras el humo seguía en la escena, una vez se disipara pudieron notar que aquel enmascarado ya no se encontraba, en su lugar, un extraño trío se iba acercando, un muchacho junto a… ¿Dos animales vestidos? Aquello era extraño pero con lo que ya habían pasado, cualquier cosa podía suceder. –Estamos bien y… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Gold, quien ordenó a Explotaro de derretir el hielo que mantenía encerrado a los líderes dentro de aquel gimnasio. -¿Ustedes fueron los que crearon esos rayos?- Preguntó Silver mientras regresaba a su pokemon a la pokebola y observaba detenidamente a aquel curioso trío.

-Que bien, creí que pudimos llegar demasiado tarde. Soy Sora, ellos son Donald y Goofy- Respondió el poseedor de la llave, y ahora era turno del mago en hablar –Si, nosotros lanzamos los rayos. ¿Qué buscaban esos Heartless?- Cuando escucharon al mago hablar, ambos se quedaron extrañados pero fue el azabache quien habló por ambos -¿Entendiste lo que dijo el que parece un Golduck blanco?- Le preguntó al pelirrojo, quien simplemente se inclinó de hombros. –Somos los guardianes del Rey Mickey, y estábamos buscándolo por todos los mundos a los que llegamos- Se expresó Goofy luego de su risa de siempre, aquella conversación comenzaba a ser cada vez más extraña para ambos muchachos.

Paso aquella tarde, luego que liberaran a los líderes del hielo que los apresó, Sora les explicó todo acerca de los Heartless y lo que pudieron haber visto, claro, le dejaron a él, porque tanto Gold como Silver no comprendían por completo lo que aquel pato hablaba. Eso sí, Crystal se unió a aquella conversación por llamado de Silver, por lo que el trío de la región Johto ahora prestaba atención a aquella poco sencilla explicación de digerir, todo indicaba que era una nueva y extraña aventura que se encontraban.

Pasaron la noche y a la mañana siguiente partieron hacia el Monte Silver, lugar donde el pelirrojo había encontrado aquella pluma de plata. Iban caminando ya por las inmediaciones del monte cuando una horda de Heartless se les apareció al grupo que ahí viajaba –Así que estos son esos Heartless de los que estaban hablando- mencionó Crystal quien se acercó a sus compañeros. Sora, Goofy y Donald se prepararon para derrotarlos, y aunque no parecieran tan fuertes, Gold y Silver aun recordaban que no pudieron con aquellos pokemons del enmascarado, aunque ¿Sería diferente con esas sombras? Decidieron arriesgarse así que los tres tomaron sus pokebolas y las arrojaron al aire. Hitmonchan, Aipon y Sneasel hicieron sus apariciones, uniéndose al trío para combatir contra los Heartless que iban apareciendo, dando golpes tras recibir órdenes de sus entrenadores. Mientras sus pokemon luchaban, Silver y Gold se posicionaban a los lados de Crystal para evitar que se acercaran a ella por si algunos se lograban escabullir de los ataques de los demás.

De ese modo se dio todo el viaje hasta llegar al punto donde Silver encontró aquella pluma, o más bien, donde Murkrow se la entregó. –Aquí fue… y por la aparición de esas cosas, parece ser que aquí es donde todo se origina… así que imagino habrá que entrar a la cueva- Señaló la cueva Silver mientras los demás la veían, era una caverna muy oscura, pero este era el mejor camino para llegar a la cima. El andar en aquella cueva tan oscura no fue problema gracias a la magia de Donald, pero aun así, se encontraron con varios Heartless de distintos tipos en aquella caverna, muchos de ellos habían adoptado forma de algunos pokemon, mostrando la capacidad de aquellas extrañas criaturas.

Luego de un largo trayecto, y que los pokemon que llevaban para luchar contra los heartles acabaran exhaustos, llegaron a lo alto del Monte Silver, donde todo parecía estar tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. –Parece que te equivocaste- Mencionó sonriente el de ojos dorados mientras continuaban su avance, entonces la llave de Sora reaccionó al estar ahí. Aquella reacción se le hacía conocida -¿La cerradura de este mundo?- Preguntó a sus amigos Sora, cuando un repentino ataque sorpresa dejó congelados a Donald y Goofy. Todos observaron de donde había venido aquello y se percataron que ahí estaba de nueva cuenta el enmascarado.

-¡Eso fue sucio aun viniendo de ti, Pryce!- Alzó la voz con molestia Gold al momento que Sora se arrojaba en contra del enmascarado de hielo, evadiendo al Piloswine y Dewgong, atacando con su espada llave, golpeando la máscara de aquel sujeto cortándola en dos, pero para sorpresa del trío de entrenadores -¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó Crystal con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. -¿Qué significa esto?- Quiso reflexionar SIlver, pero lo que veían no tenía explicación alguna, porque detrás de la máscara no había nadie, era como un vacío que se fue corroborando cuando la espada seguía su trayectoria destrozando las ropas de quien se suponía era Pryce.

En cambio, delante de ellos se encontraba una extraña figura humanoide sin rostro, brazos largos y piernas igual, un torso en forma de cono y sin una cabeza, aquel símbolo de corazón con la "x" trazada en medio de este estaba en forma grande en el "pecho" de aquella criatura extraña. Este no perdió tiempo y nuevamente señaló para sus pokemons lanzaran un nuevo rayo de hielo, obligando a los presentes a esquivarlo a toda costa.

-¡Explotaro!

-Feraligatr.

-¡Mega!

El trío hizo llamar a sus tres pokemons más fuertes a la escena para enfrentar a los pokemons que estaban delante de aquella aberrante creatura. -¡Sora! Nosotros nos haremos cargo de sus pokemon, detén a esa extraña cosa- le expresó el pelirrojo mientras atacaban al unísono hacia los dos Heartless en forma de Piloswine y Dewgong. Sora se lanzó de nueva cuenta al ataque mientras aquella cosa convertía sus brazos en estacas enormes para poder luchar contra la espada del de cabello marrón, generándose varios choques entre la espada y los brazos de aquel enorme Heartless.

Por un lado, el trío de entrenadores evitaba potentes rayos de hielo mientras concentraban su ataque al PIloswine, en lo que Dewgong arrojaba como podía sus ataques en contra del trio, dejando en aquel Monte varias formaciones de hielo de los impactos que fallaban rotundamente, todo parecía difícil por lo que los pokemon hacían lo que podían, de igual forma, evitaban los potentes rayos de hielo que iban en búsqueda de dejarlos congelados, pero las llamas de Explotaro eran suficiente como para mermar aquellos ataques, pero no lo suficiente como para debilitar las sombras delante de ellos. -¡Tengo un plan!- Mencionó Gold mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros -¡Gold!- Gritó Crystal pero Silver le detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Oigan trozos de hielo andante! ¡Vengan por mi si pueden!- Llamó la atención de ambos mientras corría alejándose de Silver y Crystal, observó a un lado, Sora seguía luchando palmo a palmo contra aquel enorme Heartless, claro que se le estaba complicando, normalmente Goofy y Donald le ayudaban haciendo un excelente trabajo en equipo, pero en esa ocasión no le era posible que ambos le ayudaran. Un golpe contundente rompió la defensa de Sora y venía aquel brazo a buscar empalar al espadachín, cuando Gold se arrojó hacia este sacándolo del camino -¿Te sirve algo de ayuda?- Le preguntaría una vez lo había puesto a salvo, un fuerte golpe fue escuchado y se vio al Heartless salir volando y caer con fuerza al suelo, se quiso levantar pero tenía una parte totalmente congelada.

¿Qué sucedió? Sencillo, Gold llamó la atención de los dos heartless y estos lanzaron su rayo de hielo sobre Gold, claro está que él saltó para salvar a Sora y el hielo dio justo en su jefe, dejándolo parcialmente inmóvil. Seguido a ello, ambos heartless pokemon salieron volando, cortesía de un ataque en conjunto de los tres pokemons que luchaban contra ellos. Era el momento adecuado para acabarlos, y tras la orden de aquel trío, un lanzallamas, una hidro bomba y rayo solar daban de lleno a los monstruos que estaban tirados a merced de aquel ataque, generándose una explosión y viendo como aquellas cosas desaparecían.

Entonces el hielo de Goofy y Donald, así como todo el hielo de los ataques fallidos comenzaba a derretirse -¡Buen trabajo muchachos!- Mencionó con emoción Sora quien ahora se preparaba para cerrar la llave de aquel mundo. Donald y Goofy ya se incorporaron con él. La cerradura se mostró y, como ya sabía hacer Sora, echó llave a toda posibilidad que los Heartless dominaran ese mundo. –Buen trabajo Sora- le felicitaría Donald al muchacho y portador de aquella llave maestra. Y sin saberlo Riku les observaba desde las sombras –Debí imaginarlo, este mundo no tenía anda de lo que buscaba- y dicho esto, desapareció de aquel mundo.

-Sora, debemos irnos- Le mencionó Donald a su compañero, quien afirmó con la cabeza. –Bueno, al parecer este es el adiós- hablaría Gold regalándole a Sora un pulgar arriba como medida de apoyo para seguir adelante. –Ha sido un placer conocerte- Le mencionaría Crystal de manera muy tranquila. –Que tengas suerte en tu viaje- le desearía Silver al trío. –Muchas gracias por su ayuda, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día- diría Sora antes de desaparecer de aquel mundo, dejándolo atrás y lo único que quedó de él fue el recuerdo en aquel trío de aquella extraña aventura que habían vivido.

-Y ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntaría Gold a sus compañeros quienes parecían cansados mientras se veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse al fondo, Crystal bostezaba de cansancio. –Nada, sólo ve a casa Gold- le diría la única chica del trío, causando que este replicara aquellas palabras, generando un suspiro de cansancio en el pelirrojo. Y mientras la noche caía, los Dex Holders de la era metálica se movían para dejar atrás el Monte SIlver, ya anochecía y al siguiente día cada quien haría las cosas que debían hacer.

Mientras tanto, en el espacio de los mundos y las dimensiones, Riku se encontraba en cubierta de aquel barco cuando el Capitán Garfio se acercaba a este –No había nada interesante en ese mundo, podemos irnos- Le diría Riku antes que este preguntase algo al respecto, observaría al muchacho y hablaría -¿Ese chico intervino de nuevo?- preguntó mientras Riku no despegaba la vista de la nada –Será la última vez que lo haga- fue su respuesta a la pregunta, una vez esto sucediera, el barco emprendió su viaje para alejarse de aquel lugar.

De igual forma el gummy de Sora y los demás también dejaba aquel mundo, tras una misión nueva completada pero –No había rastro de Kari ni de su rey- reflexionaba Sora mientras partían nuevamente de viaje –Pero otro mundo se salvó de ser destruido por los Heartless- respondería Donald ante aquellas palabras. Y con aquel pensamiento se retirarían del lugar, sin saber si alguna vez volverían a poner un pie en el mundo donde existían extraordinarias criaturas llamadas Pokemon.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y si quieren, déjenme sus reviews por favor :D

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
